The Marauders Through The Years
by emeraldprincess92
Summary: Who ever said that Sirius Black and James Potter were always friends? Who ever said that Lily was always James enemy? Well, let me tell you the real story of the Marauders and what they dealt with through the years. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Marauders or anything except the plot and a few characters._**

_**Chapter 1: Introductions**_

_**Summary: James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily get their letters.**_

**The Best Friends:**

"James" Lily whispered, entering her best friends' room. "James, wake up, it's important"

Lily Evans was an eleven-year-old girl with fiery red hair and almond shaped eyes. She lived across the street from her best friend in Gordric Hollows.

"James, wake up right this moment," Lily said putting her hands on her hips

James Potter was an eleven-year-old boy with messy jet-black hair and warm hazel eyes. He knew Lily since he was two.

James groaned as he rolled over, trying to block his best friend annoying voice from his restful sleep.

"James…" Lily said warningly as she shook James, "Don't you dare ignore me"

James growled as Lily pulled his covers off him, "Gosh, woman, what is it?"

Lily smiled before she answered, "Someone grumpy I wonder why?"

James just shook his head and put on his glasses "Can I help you?"

Lily remembered why she was there, so going into her pocket, she pulled out a letter than she handed it to James and said, "Read it" before she started pacing

James raised an eyebrow before he began to read it aloud:

_Dear Ms. Lily Evans,_

_We are proud to announce that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We remind you that you should not reveal to any muggles (non-magical people), excluding your parents, that you are a witch._

_We expect your owl no later than August 1st. The term will begin on September 1st._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

James felt two emotions as he finished the letter. He was happy that Lily was a witch but he was envious of her because he did not receive his letter yet.

As he looked up at Lily, he saw that she was looking at him as if he had a second head. Than she shook her head and began to mutter, "Oh god…you're a muggle and I told you…oh Merlin they are going to take my powers away. Oh Merlin, what am I going to do?" Lily finished as she began to panic

James just looked at her amused before he burst out laughing.

Lily glared at him before she said, angrily, "What is so funny, James Henry Potter,"

James immediately stopped laughing and clearing his throat he began, "Well, you see Lils—"he was interrupted, however, when there was a tap at the window.

James gave a startled yelp before he moved toward where an owl was waiting. Opening the window, the owl flew in and dropped a letter on James' bed.

James went over to his bed and picked up the letter. After seeing his name and the Hogwarts crest he gave a whoop before he opened his bedroom door and headed downstairs all the while he was chanting, "I'm going to Hogwarts!"

Back in his room, Lily just stood there, blinking, dumbfounded.

* * *

**The Rebel:**

"Sirius" Walburga Black yelled as she entered her son's room.

Sirius Black was an eleven-year-old boy with midnight should-length hair and ocean blue eyes. He was the _'white'_ sheep of the Black family.

Sirius groaned as he heard his mother screeched his name 'Can't that woman leave me alone' he thought as his sheets were pulled off.

"Get up, this instance," Walburga snapped as she began leaving the room

"Yes, mother," Sirius, said with a little sarcasm

After getting dressed, he made his way down to the kitchen. He rolled his eyes as he saw his brother, Regulas Black, being pampered by his mother.

Sitting down he began eating. After a few minutes, an owl tapped on the window. Getting up, he made toward the window. Opening the window, the owl soared in and dropped the letter on Sirius plate.

Sirius wondered why his heart was pounding as he opened the letter. As he read it he smiled he leaving. He was leaving this hellhole.

Passing his mother, who was glaring at him, he said coolly, "I'm going to Hogwarts"

* * *

**The Werewolf:**

"Remus" Laura Lupin said, as she entered her son's bedroom.

Remus Lupin was an eleven-year-old boy with sandy brown hair and amber eyes. He was also a werewolf.

"Yes, mum," Remus, said looking up from his book, _'The Lion, the Witch, and The Wardrobe',_ and looking at his mother.

"You have mail but it came with an owl," Laura said as she sat next to her son before she handed the letter to him.

Looking at it curiously, Remus opened the letter and began to read it aloud:

_Dear Mr. Remus Lupin,_

_We are proud to announce that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. We are aware that you are a werewolf but precautions were taken and you now have a place for every full moon._

_We expect you owl no later than August 1. The term begins on September 1._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Remus could not believe it he was a wizard and even if he was a werewolf, he still could go. He felt an arm on his shoulder and looking up he saw his mother smiling than she whispered, "Well?"

Remus thought for a moment before he smiled and began, "I…I'm going to Hogwarts"

* * *

**The Traitor:**

"Peter, you have mail," Josie Pettigrew called to her son

Peter Pettigrew was eleven-years-old with thin blonde hair and watery pale blue eyes.

"Okay mom" He called back as he went downstairs

"Here you go" Josie said as she handed her son the letter

"Thanks" Peter said before he opened it, reading it quickly he smiled looking at his mother.

"Well? What does it say?" Josie asked curiously

Peter beamed as he said proudly, "I'm going to Hogwarts"

_**End of Chapter**_

**_Author Note:_**

_** I know, I know why I had to put peter in it. Because he was a Marauder after all. I believe that he was good but something happened and that is what I am going to put. I have my own philosophy on why Peter betrayed his friends and no, it is not because of fear no mines is a little darker and will be reveled in the seventh year.**_

_**This story may have a sequel if I notice it have more than 50 chapters. However, if it does not than it will go to first through seventh year of the Marauders years at Hogwarts. I will defiantly put up a sequel with how Lily and James got married until they die. This is my new series and I will be mostly be working on this so expect little updates on my other stories (Sorry!).**_

**_Anyway, Read and Review please. Tell me if you like it or hate it! Should I continue or abandon it?_ **

**Love,**

**Padfoot-n-Prongs92**


	2. Author Note

Author note:

I will be going on vacation and I will not have access to the computer for three weeks. I will be gone from June 30 to July 20. When I come back hopefully I will have updates for all my running stories. But until then, the only update I have is for A Twisted Game of Love and jealousy which I will upload after I finish this.

See ya,

Ashley

Xxx


End file.
